Ray Agema
Ray Agema is the main protagonist of the fanfictional television series Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. He has a good heart & believes in fighting to protect humanity. Fictional character biography At the age of 11, Agema was orphaned when his family died in a freak fire accident. The powerlessness he felt would forever serve as the motivation to try & protect the defenseless, subsequently leading to being scouted by the B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence & exceptional survival instincts, he would eventually be promoted to field operative & the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Agema displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Agema would be partnered with fellow BOARD Rider & senior operative Kent Newman on assignment to hunt down three Undead over the next two months. Eveuntually sealing the Bat Undead, Agema meets a web-journalist named Kenelm Whitney, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Agema carelessly changing back from his transformation. To lessen the risk of exposure (& to find a place to board after losing his apartment for delinquent payments), Agema made a deal with Kenelm: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kenelm would provide him a place to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Newman's desertion & Crawford--BOARD's president--no where to be found, Agema & Rosalind, one of BOARD's surviving staffers, set-up a new base of operations in Kenelm's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead raid on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Agema, Sidney, & Kenelm successful began track & sealing any active Undead in the area. But eventually Agema redirects his focus on tracking down the rogue Newman, leading to an encounter with Heart Warrior--an entity with similar abilties to his Rider System. Agema was later adbucted by men working for a man named Hayden (the man behind Newman's strange behavior) who intended to used him in human/Undead fusion analysis. Engaging the Trilobite Undead, Agema's fusion rate were stable until seeing Dirk among his captors triggered increased fusion before Heart Warrior gets involved as well before Diamond Warrior provides backup. After that Agema learns that Dirk is the Joker Undead, confronting him before they fight until the Zebra Undead start his attack. Though he knew that Heart Warrior was an Undead operating under the alias "Dirk Trent", Agema started to believe that there's some good in Dirk & that he's not the monster he originally thought him to be. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Dirk begins to lose control & his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Spade Warrior is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intent on saving the Earth & Dirk from himself. Agema soon sacrificed his humanity in order to save Dirk, thus becoming the Navy Joker. Dirk is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise & stays with the Chastain family for the rest of his life; but he still remembers what Agema has done for him; for if he & Agema cross paths, fate will step in & force them to fight. Four years after, Agema returned as a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Spade Warrior after Club Warrior resealed his Category Ace. He asked Club Warrior to persuade Dirk so as to save Ada from the AlbiRoaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Dirk to be sacrificed instead. Agema was forced to seal Dirk to weaken Jashin 14, then killed it & the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Forms He mostly assumed as Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. As Spade Warrior, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Spade Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Near the final episode of Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior, he mutated into Navy Joker to put the Battle Fight at a stalemate, thereby ending it without sealing Dirk. Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: "Change Beetle"'Rouse Card &, via the Spade Buckle, initiates a fusion with Ray Agema into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design & its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack *'Rider height: 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Spade Warrior's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Spade Warrior's natural combat capacities. Spade Warrior's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Spade Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Spade Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Spade Warrior can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Spade Warrior's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated & is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Spade Warrior's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Ray Agema. Initial specs intended only for the Spade Warrior Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Agema's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters & exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. Gear & Accessories Spade Buckle: 'Designated "Rider System 02", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a means to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead & human DNA. The Spade Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: '"Change Beetle" Rouse Card & harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. More often than not, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Spade Rouzer: AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (after initiating Jack Form); Spade Warrior’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat & storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Spade Warrior to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Spade Rouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features & functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouse Absorber: 'A special accessory developed by George Crawford to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System & specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: '"Fusion Eagle", ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" & ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards & is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouse Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer: 'AP Cache: 9600AP (Or maybe more); The King Rouzer is the signature armament of Spade Warrior in King Form. Modeled after the broadsword, the King Rouzer is Spade Warrior's most powerful Rouzer weapon given its size & weight. That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Where as Rouze Cards were roused by scanning the cards through the system, the King Rouzer does it differently by having up to five Cards be inserted into the slot where the blade of the Rouzer meets the grip. Blue Spader *Length: 2070mm *Width: 810mm *Height: 1410mm *Top speed: 340km/h The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspect of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader *'Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Costs': 1200AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates a potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader *'Cards Required': Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Costs': 1600AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader's overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouze Cards: Spade Suit Rouse Combos Ace/Jack Form Combos: (Jack) Lightning Blast *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Spade Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Spade Warrior to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo allows Spade Warrior to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Spade Warrior's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic *'Cards Required': Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) *'AP Cost': 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Spade Warrior's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Spade Warrior to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. Extreme Shot *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) *'AP Cost': 4800 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200) King Form Combos: Royal Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) *'AP Cost': 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Spade Warrior's strongest & most used combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouse Combo imbues K-Spade Warrior with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, & ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. It can be used as a laser blast from the King Rouzer or as a super-charged slash. Straight Flush *'Cards Required': Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouse Combo summons the Spade Rouzer in addition to K-Spade Warrior's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card *'Cards Required': Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouse Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all 4 suits & amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues King Spade Warrior with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Straight *'Cards Required': Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) *'AP Cost': 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, this is Spade Warrior's Rider Kick in King form. Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Undead